The goal of this project is to examine the motivational effects of reward cues on habitual responding. Habits are behaviors that have become unconscious and automatic as a result of repeated pairings with reinforcement (A. Dickinson, 1985;H. H. Yin and B. J. Knowlton, 2006). They are elicited reflexively by stimuli in the environment and are not responsive to feedback. Not surprisingly then, habits play a major role in addiction where maladaptive behavior persists despite the fact that drugs lose their rewarding effects over time and produce many unwanted, aversive consequences (P. W. Kalivas and N. D. Volkow, 2005;T. W. Robbins et al., 2008). Although reward cues are known to influence goal-directed actions, the extent to which they motivate habitual responding has not been well characterized (P. C. Holland, 2004). This process is critical to our understanding of addiction, as environmental cues associated with drugs are major contributors to relapse (B. J. Everitt and T. W. Robbins, 2005;P. W. Kalivas and N. D. Volkow, 2005). The current experiments will examine this motivational process using operant conditioning techniques in mice. The purpose is to determine if habits are particularly responsive to reward cues compared to goal-directed actions. Animals will be trained to press levers in order to obtain food rewards. For some animals these rewards will be delivered on variable interval schedules (where reward is contingent on responding after a specific amount of time has passed) that have been shown to promote habitual responding. Other animals will be trained on ratio schedules (where reward delivery is contingent on the number of responses made), which have been shown to promote the acquisition of goal-directed actions (Dickinson, Nicholas, &Adams, 1983;Yin, Knowlton, &Balleine, 2004). The motivational effects of reward cues will be modeled with two procedures: Pavlovian-instrumental transfer (PIT) and reinstatement (Wiltgen, Law, Ostlund, Mayford, &Balleine, 2007). In the PIT procedure, environmental cues acquire significance as predictors of reward through Pavlovian conditioning and are then able to exert motivational control over instrumental actions (Colwill, 1988). Reinstatement is an assay of outcome-mediated initiation of instrumental behavior in which delivery of the reward itself primes and motivates behavior after a period of extinction (Delamater, 1997;Ostlund &Balline, 2007). Our prediction is that habitual responding will be more susceptible to the effects of reward cues (i.e. increased rate of responding) than goal-directed actions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will determine how automatic, unconscious behaviors called habits are motivated by reward cues in the environment. Habits are normally adaptive because they allow reliably reinforced behaviors to become efficient and automatic. However, they can also be maladaptive when they produce behaviors like those that maintain drug addiction. Therefore, understanding the mechanisms by which reward cues motivate habitual responding will lead to a better understanding of drug relapse and its underlying neural mechanisms.